Sabíamos que esto sucedería
by 0Thiara0
Summary: Una triste historia de amor.


- Sabías que esto sucedería.

- No me sermonees como si no lo supiera. – Le recriminó la joven un tanto molesta. Al verla así él le sonrió tiernamente – Tú también lo sabías.

- Sí. Ambos lo sabíamos – Por un momento su voz pareció quebrarse. – Y dime… – Volvía a ser el mismo arrogante que arrastra las palabras. - ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos parados como tontos? ¿O prefieres ir a dar un paseo tomados de la mano?

- Nunca cambias, Malfoy. No te tomas nada en forma seria. – Trató de sonar molesta, pero la sonrisa en su cara la delató.

- ¡Bah! – Él hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto. – Tú eres seria y responsable por los dos. Contigo es suficiente. Siempre ha sido así y no creo que las cosas vayan a cambiar ahora, ¿no crees?

…

**- Ya me tengo que ir. – Se despegó de los brazos del rubio que la tenían cautiva.**

**- Quédate un ratito más. – Le dijo somnoliento. Puso cara de niño bueno y volvió a aprisionarla, impidiéndole a la chica incorporarse en la cama.**

**- Vamos, Malfoy. – El aludido no le prestó atención. Seguía abrazándola y volvía a quedarse dormido con la chica entre sus brazos. Ella estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar al ver el rostro sereno y casi angelical de su amante, pero le molestaba sobremanera que la ignorara. - A diferencia tuya yo tengo un horario fijo que cumplir. – A él no le pasó desapercibido el tono enfadado de la chica, no obstante decidió ignorarla. La apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo y simuló quedarse dormido.**

**- ¡¡NO ME IGNORES, HURÓN! ¡¡SÉ QUE NO ESTÁS DURMIENDO!**

**- ¡¡NO ES PARA QUE ME GRITES EN TODA LA OREJA! ¡¡¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES DEJARME SORDO!**

**Por supuesto ya no estaban abrazados.**

**- ¡¡ENTÓNCES NO ME IGNORES CUANDO TE HABLO!**

**- ¡¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA, GRANGER! ¡¡NADIE TE ENTIENDE! ¡¡SIEMPRE ME RECLAMAS QUE APENAS NOS VEMOS Y AHORA RESULTA QUE ERES TÚ LA QUE TIENE OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER! **

**- ¡¡TÚ NO ME MANDAS A LA MIERDA! ¡¡VETE TÚ A LA MIERDA! – Hermione lo apuntó furiosa al decir las últimas palabras. **

**Ambos estaban de pie uno a cada lado de la cama. La joven se había colocado su blusa y el chico sus pantalones, ambos furiosamente. Hermione se dispuso a continuar gritándole al chico.**

**- ¡¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ MALDITO HURÓN ALBINO, CEREBRO DE MOSQUITO, SERPIENTE RASTRERA, CEREBRO DE ESPANTAPÁJAROS, CUCARACHA DEL DEMONIO, SABANDIJA, DESPRECIABLE CESOS DE TESTOSTERONA, TÚ… TÚ…! – Hermione ya no tenía más palabras para insultarlo. Él la miraba con los brazos cruzados, divertido al ver la ofuscación de la chica por no poder encontrar más agravios en contra de él. Draco no pudo contenerse, y una risa se escapó de sus labios.**

**- ¡¡No te rías! **

**La observó y esta vez en su rostro apareció una sonrisa distinta, una sonrisa tierna. Le encantaba verla así; enojada, roja de ira.**

**- Así que yo; la serpiente-cucaracha-hurón-mosquito-sabandija, etc, etc ,etc, ¿tengo que irme a la mierda? – Ágilmente había saltado la cama hasta llegar a ella y aprisionarla nuevamente entre sus brazos posesivamente.**

**- Sí. – Apenas fue un susurro, pero él lo escuchó. Hermione estaba sumamente colorada, atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de su amante. Trató débilmente de zafarse empujando apenas con sus puños contra el pecho del chico, pero él la tenía firme. Y en el fondo ella no quería que la soltara.**

**- Podríamos irnos juntos. – Le dijo seductoramente mientras besaba su cuello. Hermione se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró los ojos disfrutando plenamente. Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, el rubio levantó la cabeza. - ¿Te irías conmigo a la mierda, Granger? **

**La castaña rió ante la pregunta del joven. – Iría a donde sea contigo. – Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.**

**Draco la miró complacido con la respuesta. Sin embargo no era la satisfacción egoísta y ególatra que usualmente hubiera demostrado. No, era la satisfacción y el orgullo de un hombre que es feliz y que se sabe correspondido.**

**Durante un momento se miraron perdiéndose en las profundidades de sus respectivos ojos. Draco fue el primero en romper el lazo de miradas, ya sin poder aguantar más para besar a la chica abrazada a él. **

**Minutos después era Hermione quien nuevamente volvía a recordarle al rubio la realidad de su trabajo; mientras éste la cargaba hasta la cama a la vez que la despojaba de su blusa.**

**- Debo ir a trabajar, debo ir a trabajar… - Repetía la chica una y otra vez mientras Draco la depositaba suavemente en la cama y se acomodaba sobre ella para volver a besarla. Siguió repitiéndolo varias veces más (más parecía tratar de convencerse a si misma que al joven); hasta que Draco llevó sus labios hacia cierto lugar de su cuerpo bajo el ombligo, lo que la hizo callar inmediatamente. La verdad es que no se calló precisamente, pero si dejó de repetir que tenía que ir a trabajar.**

…

- Tienes razón. Ya nada va a cambiar para nosotros. – Esta vez fue la voz de ella la que se quebró. Al escucharla él volteó su cabeza hasta ella, regresando de los recuerdos en los que se encontraba sumido.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Draco la miraba, mientras ella observaba con la vista perdida el paisaje ante sus ojos. Ambos tenían sus varitas en las manos.

Se encontraban en lo alto de una colina. A su alrededor el bosque, sumido en los gritos, las llamas y la guerra. Era la última batalla, la batalla decisiva. Podían escuchar a lo lejos los hechizos, las muertes; incluso podían ver como pequeñísimos hilos resplandecientes los hechizos imperdonables. Los destellos verdes se veían por todos lados.

Sin embargo ellos parecían ajenos a todo eso. Ellos tenían su propia guerra, la cual había comenzado hace varios años. Y al igual que los aurores y los mortífagos, también hoy era su batalla final.

Se podría pensar que para ellos todo había comenzado aquella noche de 1999 en que se volvieron a ver tras dos años de haberse graduado de Hogwarts. Pero no. Todo había comenzado en aquel pasillo cuando ambos cursaban séptimo. Inconscientemente, ambos recordaron lo que sucedió esa vez.

…

**Hermione no entendía nada. Sólo sabía que era besada por Draco Malfoy y que ella misma respondía el beso. **

**¿Había acaso alguna explicación razonable para aquello? No, simplemente ella caminaba sola por un pasillo y al encontrarse con él sucedió lo inevitable: comenzaron a discutir como** **siempre. Entonces, ¿cómo habían terminado besándose? No lo sabía. En un momento estaban gritándose y maldiciéndose y al siguiente los labios de él estaban sobre los de ella. **

**Era absolutamente maravilloso. **

**Cuando Draco se separó de ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró unos instantes antes de irse. Hermione hubiera jurado que había algo diferente en su mirada. Era como si en lo profundo d esos ojos grises hubiera visto un poco de dulzura durante unos instantes. **

**Después de aquel beso no hubo jamás otro entre ellos mientras estudiaban. Ambos siguieron comportándose como si aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido.**

…

- Por tu culpa estuve pensando en ese beso durante dos años. – Le recriminó la joven.

- ¿Así que es mi culpa? – Le preguntó él divertido.

- Sí. – Le dijo ella haciendo un puchero involuntario.

- Si mal no recuerdo tú también cooperaste en el beso. Por tu culpa yo también estuve dos años pensando en ese beso.

Hermione le dedicó entonces una hermosa sonrisa. – Estoy segura que gracias a ese beso me enamoré de ti. – pensó la castaña.

Draco la miró. El viento jugaba con su largo cabello.

…

**Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a un espejo. Tomaba su cabello y lo recogía en una coleta con la mano, miraba su reflejo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, fruncía el seño, volvía dejar sus rizos sueltos y nuevamente arrugaba el seño.**

**Draco la observaba silenciosamente desde la cama. Incorporado de lado, apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus brazos flectado.**

**- Quizás me corte el cabello. – Comentó la castaña mientras seguía con su inspección. No hubo respuesta, sin embargo ella no se extrañó. Draco jamás le respondía cuando le hablaba sobre vestidos, maquillaje, peinados o ese tipo de cosas. Fue justamente por eso que casi queda incrustada en el techo cuando sintió al joven a su lado.**

**- ¡Casi me matas de un susto! – Le dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre el lugar en que se encontraba su corazón. Malfoy siempre hacía eso: era un maestro para aparecer a su lado sin hacer el menor ruido. Después de todo, era obvio considerando lo que el rubio era.**

**Él sólo le sonrió sin decir nada, curvando su cuerpo para darle un casto y suave beso en los labios.**

**- Ni se te ocurra decir eso. – Le dijo Draco al separar sus labios.**

**- ¿Qué casi me matas de un susto? ¿Eso? – Le dijo totalmente despistada.**

**- No, que te vas a cortar el cabello. **

**El parecía totalmente serio. Al verlo así la joven tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir una risita.**

**- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?**

- **Porque yo te prohíbo cortártelo.**

**- No me parece una buena razón. – Le contestó dándole la espalda para volver a mirarse al espejo.**

**Él apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Hermione mirándola a través del reflejo. **

**- Adoro tu cabello. ¿Qué haría yo sin tu maraña de pelos, Granger? Es parte de tu personalidad. – Le dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el abundante cabello de la castaña. **

**Al sentir las caricias en su cabello, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que cerraba sus ojos marrones.**

**- Prométeme que jamás te lo cortarás. – Y entonces besó su maraña de rizos, y luego su frente. – Promételo. – le susurró.**

**- Lo prometo. – Le contestó Hermione con la voz grave, perdiéndose en las profundidades de la boca de Draco.**

…

Y había cumplido su promesa. Sus eternos rizos eran mecidos por el viento. Le habían recomendado en el trabajo que no lo tuviera tan largo, diciéndole que era incómodo; y aún así ella había cumplido su promesa. Aunque tuviera que usar trenzas u amarrarse el cabello en mil moños, ella había cumplido su promesa.

- Granger.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo? – Ella sonrió ante la pregunta.

- Sólo unas mil millones de veces. – Le respondió con un tono autosuficiente como si lo que decía no fuera para nada importante.

- Pues te amo. – Al instante el rostro de la joven se ensombreció.

- Y yo a ti. – Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

…

**Les habían avisado que los mortífagos estarían reunidos en aquel lugar. Fue una dura batalla la que se libró. Sin embargo ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione estaban heridos.**

**Era de noche y en un momento Hermione se separó de sus amigos. Repentinamente vio una capucha negra y decidió seguirla con la varita firmemente sujeta en la mano. No tenía mido, después de todo ella era una de las mejores aurores que había. Incluso tomando en cuenta su juventud.**

**No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo siguiendo al mortífago, pero fue bastante. Estaban en las afueras de Londres, en algo así como un bosque o un parque. **

**Cuando lo perdió de vista el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Dónde estaba el mortífago? Miró hacia todos lados, pero lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran árboles y más árboles. **

**Sin previo aviso alguien salió de las sombras y la agarró de los hombros. ¡Era un mortífago! Estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda y de atacarlo cuando el hombre se quitó la más cara rápidamente.**

**Hermione estaba preparada para todo, pero no para lo que vio. Frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy. Sabía que el joven era un mortífago, pero jamás había pensado en que haría si se encontraba con él. **

**- Malfoy… - Le dijo sin poder evitar acariciar la mejilla del chico como si comprobara que lo que veía no era una alucinación. – Eres tú. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.**

**- Sí, soy yo, Granger. – La abrazó protectoramente. - Aquí estoy. – Pudo sentir a la chica sollozar contra su pecho. – Te amo, Hermione. – Los sollozos de la castaña se intensificaron al escuchar aquello.**

**La joven dejó el refugio en el pecho del chico y se besaron. Apasionadamente, parecía que se quitarían el aliento. **

**Y eso fue todo para ellos. Después de aquella noche no volvieron a separarse. No pudieron. Y comenzaron a vivir una vida paralela, obligados a esconderse y a esconder su amor a la comunidad mágica.**

…

- ¿Quién crees que esté ganando? - le dijo ella después de un rato en silencio.

- ¿Acaso nos importa? - le contestó él indiferente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que a ellos no les importaba el desenlace de aquella guerra que para el resto de la humanidad era de vital importancia. Podían ganar los mortífagos o los aurores y para ellos era lo mismo. Si vencía el bando de Voldemort Hermione sería capturada, torturada, esclavizada y finalmente muerta. Si vencía el bando de Harry Potter Draco sería capturado, torturado, encerrado en Azkaban y muerto.

Desde aquel primer beso estaban condenados. Estaban en bandos opuestos, eran enemigos a muerte, pero aún así no podían evitar amarse.

Siempre lo habían sabido y sabían perfectamente lo que harían cuando se encontraran en la situación en la que ahora estaban

…

**- No podré volver más. **

**Hermione sintió que moría al escuchar aquellas palabras.**

**- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó tratando de aparentar frialdad.**

**- Voldemort desea que este a su disposición a tiempo completo. No puedo arriesgarnos viniendo aquí. Soy su mano derecha.**

**- Entiendo. – No entendía como había tenido tanta fuerza para pronunciar aquellas palabras.**

**- Sabes que pasará la próxima vez que nos veamos. Sabes que sucederá.**

**- Sí, lo sé.**

…

Un año había pasado desde aquel día y hoy era la jornada decisiva.

- Hazlo. – Le dijo extendiendo sus brazos, totalmente preparada. Él no se movió. Draco seguía en la misma posición con la varita en la mano. - ¡¡Hazlo! ¡¡¡HAZLO!

El aludido la miró con una infinita expresión de tristeza. Pero no levantó la varita.

- ¡¡ERES UN COBARDE! – Avanzó a zancadas hasta él, llorando desconsoladamente. - ¡¡Cobarde! – Le repetía una y otra vez mientras aporreaba el pecho del chico que parecía ajeno a los golpes.

- No entiendo, no lo entiendo, Draco. ¿Por qué nos tenía que pasar esto a nosotros? – Le decía Hermione abrazándose desesperada a él. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la castaña sin piedad.

Draco la abrazó transmitiéndole a su vez en aquel abrazo toda la desesperación que él también sentía. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus pálidas mejillas mientras besaba el cabello de su amada.

- Quizás si… quizás deberíamos escapar… ya no soporto… no puedo más… - Para Draco, aquellas palabras sólo podían significar una cosa: Hermione estaba completamente desesperada.

- Sabes que no podemos huir. Fuiste tú la que me lo recordó.

…

**Draco se apareció con el rostro desencajado y furioso en la cabaña. Al verlo, Hermione supo de inmediato que algo muy malo había sucedido como para que él estuviera así.**

**- ¡¡MALDITO VOLDEMORT! ¡¡MALDITOS TODOS! – Gritaba al aire, despotricaba en contra de todo y de todos en medio de la habitación.**

**- ¿Qué sucede? – Le dijo Hermione calmadamente, sin acercarse a él. No quería esperarlo aún más.**

**- Hermione… - Le dijo llegando hasta ella y tomándola de los hombros. – Vámonos de aquí. Huye conmigo. – Su voz y su rostro suplicante. **

**- ¿Qué pasó? – Le dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente. **

**- Voldemort quiere formar un grupo especializado que debe dar muerte a los aurores más cercanos a Potter. – Hermione sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Lo que significaba para ella. Lo que significaba para Draco. – Debemos irnos antes de que algo pueda pasar.**

**- No, Draco. Bien sabes que no podemos huir. Jamás podríamos tener una vida tranquila. Nos perseguirían hasta encontrarnos. Somos traidores, ambos hemos ocultado valiosa información a nuestros grupos sólo por protegernos a nosotros mismos. Yo no podría vivir así. No podría… - La voz de Hermione se quebró.**

**- ¡¡Y prefieres vivir así como estamos ahora! ¡¡Teniendo que estar escondidos siempre! – La zarandeaba con saña.**

**- ¡¡Al menos estamos vivos! ¡¡No entiendes que no importa si son aurores o mortífagos, cuando nos encuentren seremos traidores y nos matarán sin piedad!**

**- ¡¡MIERDA! **

…

- Draco, me hubiera gustado tanto tener una vida a tu lado. – Hermione lloraba y lloraba. Era como si tuviera en su interior una fuente eterna de lágrimas.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – Le decía el rubio como si fuera una pequeña la que estaba en sus brazos. Le daba pequeños y castos besos en la cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiera consolarla.

- ¡Oh! – La muchacha sollozaba y se atragantaba en su propio llanto. – Yo quería criarla contigo, yo… - Ya n pudo seguir hablando. Escondió aún más su rostro en la negra capa de Draco, empapando con sus lágrimas la tela. Lo apretaba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El rubicundo levantó el rostro hacia el cielo. – No te preocupes. Ella vivirá feliz… por nosotros. – Draco ya no lloraba, sin embargo eso no significaba que su corazón no se estuviera cayendo aa pedazos junto con el de Hermione.

…

**Gritos de dolor eran los que se escuchaban en la pequeña cabaña que ambos habían acondicionado paulatinamente hasta convertirla en su hogar. Ambos podían vivir en otros lugares, pero aquel era su hogar.**

**- Puja, Hermione. Puja por favor. – Le suplicaba Draco. El joven estaba de rodillas en la cama, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, listo para recibir a su retoño. **

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! – Hermione hacía notables esfuerzos. El sudor empapaba su frente. – Draco, no puedo más. – Le dijo exhausta dejándose caer su peso en la cama.**

**- ¡Vamos! ¡Yo sé que puedes! ¡Sé que estás cansada, pero por favor sólo una vez más! Y casi.**

**Tomando aire y haciendo un último y sobrehumano esfuerzo, Hermione empujó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su cuerpo, con toda su alma.**

**- ¡ESO ES HERMIONE! ¡YA VIENE! ¡PUEDO VER SU CABEZA!**

**Un fuerte llanto fue el anuncio de que un pequeño ser humano finalmente había dejado la seguridad del útero de su madre.**

**El joven lo abrigó con una manta y miró a la criatura arrobado. Era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Claro, junto con Hermione. **

**La castaña lo observó con una expresión llena de ternura y amor. Era una escena realmente perfecta: Draco cargando a su hijo con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro.**

**Al llegar junto a su chica, el rubio depositó al bebé en los brazos de su madre.**

**- Es hermoso, Draco. – dijo ella sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos del frágil ser humano al que había dado vida hace sólo unos instantes. Parecía un sueño.**

**- Es hermosa. – le corrigió Malfoy. La castaña lo miró confundida. – Es una hermosa niña. – le aclaró el joven. – Nuestra hermosa niña. **

**Ambos observaron a la bebita y sonrieron orgullosos. A continuación se miraron a los ojos y se besaron llenos de amor.**

**Horas después estaban los tres en la cama. Los felices y jóvenes padres observaban su pequeño y a la vez inmenso tesoro y sentían que sus corazones se hinchaban de alegría, literalmente. **

**Y entre tanta felicidad, Draco levantó la vista de su hija y la posó en la mujer a su lado. Su mujer. Hermione, a pesar del cansancio, el sudor, y con todo lo débil que estaba; lñe parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Estaba radiante. Era como si brillara con luz propia, con un fulgor interior puro y dulce, tal como ella misma.**

**Se sintió morir con sólo tener que pensar en lo que se venía. Se sintió un maldito al tener que recordarle a la joven lo que debían hacer.**

**- Hermione…**

**Pudo notar un crispamiento en la castaña. Sin embargo ella no respondió. Sabía lo que él le diría y quería evitarlo y retrasarlo lo máximo posible.**

**- Hermione… - volvió a repetir el blondo joven. **

**- ¡No! – La chica de eternos rizos abrazó aún más a su pequeña, estrechándola contra su cuerpo como si la protegiera de un mal invisible. El corazón de Draco se partió en ese instante. Y los pedazos se partieron a su vez en miles de diminutos trozos al escuchar el desgarrador llanto de Hermione. - ¡¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡¡Es mi hija! ¡¡Es nuestra hija! ¡¡No podré vivir sin ella! ¡¡DRACO, POR FAVOR! **

**El joven Malfoy se levantó de la cama y se agarró la cabeza entre las manos como un loco. Estaba acorralado. Entre la espada y la pared. Calló al suelo de rodillas, envuelto en mar de lágrimas.**

**- ¡¡¡¿CUÁNTO MÁS TENDREMOS QUE SOPORTAAAAAR! – Preguntó con desesperación a la nada.**

**Tuvieron que pasar todavía varias horas más hasta que ambos padres se hubieron calmado y aceptado la dura realidad.**

**- Los llevará junto a ella como símbolo de nuestro amor. – dijo el rubio mientras se sacaba un anillo. Tomó su varita y aplicó un hechizo sobre la joya. Se lo mostró a Hermione y ella le sonrió satisfecha con el resultado. A continuación fue ella quien se quitó una delicada gargantilla de oro y la introdujo por entre el anillo de plata. Draco puso la cadena alrededor del cuello de su hija y besó su frente.**

**- Te amo, Gracia, siempre lo haré. – Y dicho eso Hermione tomó una de las manitas de su hija y la besó. Un lastimoso gemido se escapó de su garganta al momento de separar sus labios de su pequeñita. – No puedo, Draco, no puedo. – le dijo entregándole a la niña al blondo y desviando su rostro para no tener que torturarse al ver a su bebita.**

**El joven tomó a la guagua en brazos y miró a la castaña que seguía en la cama, todavía demasiado cansada por el parto. Hermione hacía notables esfuerzos por no llora. Aún así, una lágrima rebelde s escapó de la prisión de sus pestañas.**

**- Volveré en unas horas. – le dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la cabaña con la niña profundamente dormida en sus brazos.**

**Cuando Draco volvió, sin la bebé, Hermione continuaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Sentada a medias en la lecho, con la vista perdida en algún lugar. Aquel brillo que el rubio había visto sólo horas antes parecía haberse apagado.**

**Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y la abrazó. Sólo en ese instante ella pareció despertar y estalló en llanto, murmurando palabras ininteligibles para cualquier otro, pero no para Draco.**

**Nunca más volvieron a ver a su hija. A su Gracia.**

…

Hermione se había tranquilizado ya. Abrazada a su amado despegó su brazo izquierdo del joven y tomó una de las pálidas manos de Draco. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, observándole simple cordón atado en su dedo anular.

…

**Estaban en la cama abrazados. Sus cuerpos desnudos sólo eran cubiertos por las blancas sábanas.**

**- Dame tu mano. – le dijo Draco rompiendo el exquisito silencio. Hermione obedeció, sin imaginar lo que haría el rubio a continuación.**

**La castaña observó totalmente asombrada como Malfoy anudaba un cordón blanco en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y después repetía el mismo proceso, pero esta vez en su propia mano.**

**- ¿Qué significa esto? – En el fondo ella sabía la respuesta. Sin embargo quería corroborarlo de la boca del joven.**

**- Significa – le respondió con toda naturalidad. – que te considero mi esposa. Significa que para mí, tú y yo somos marido y mujer.**

**Sus ojos se nublaron debido a las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con invadir sus mejillas. Se abalanzó sobre él con una sonrisa bobalicona bailando en su rostro. Le dio mil besos en el rostro: en las mejillas, en los párpados, en la frente, en la barbilla, en los labios. Parecía una loca, pero una loca enamorada. Draco sólo se dejaba besar, conciente de la felicidad de Hermione y de la suya propia al ver y sentir la reacción de la chica.**

**- Eres un tontito, Malfoy. – le decía mientras lo besaba. - Eres un tontito romanticón ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?**

**El gruñó a modo de respuesta. Ambos sabían perfectamente que él jamás había sido así con ninguna mujer antes de Hermione y que no lo sería con ninguna otra después de ella. Además nunca habría otra después de ella.**

**Sólo ella. Sólo Hermione conocía esa faceta de Draco Malfoy.**

**- No importa. - le dijo ella riendo. – Eres mi tontito. Sólo mío. – Y esta vez lo besó en los labios larga y profundamente. Ansiosos de probarse mutuamente se entregaron en ese beso apasionado.**

**Pero Hermione quebró la magia del momento al estallar en una carcajada. Tuvo que separases un poco del rubio, el cual la miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto por la interrupción.**

**- ¿Me perdí de algo gracioso? – le dijo fastidiado al ver que ella no pensaba parar de reír.**

**- Jajajajaja lo jajajaja siento jaja – Hermione tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire antes de continuar hablando. Por fin, después de varios segundos que al rubio le parecieron eternos, volvió a hablar. Es que para ser el gran y poderoso Draco Malfoy, poseedor de una fortuna incalculable, - le dijo en tono pomposo. - ¿esto es lo que le das a la mujer de tu vida? – le dijo mostrándole entretenida el "anillo" en su dedo. La castaña no pudo evitar entonces estallar nuevamente en una sonora risotada. – Eres un tacaño, Malfoy. – le decía entre risas. - Ay, jajaja me duele el estómago, jajajaja.**

**Tuvo que separarse de Draco, retorciéndose en la cama de la risa, apretando su estómago. El joven la miró ofuscado y luego le dio la espalda, ofendido. Cuando finalmente ella dejó de reír vio que el rubicundo continuaba molesto. Se sintió culpable. Él había sido tan tierno con ella. Tendría que pedirle disculpas. Se limpió las lágrimas y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. **

**- Draco… - le dijo zarandeando el hombro del chico. - Draco, lo siento. – Se recriminó internamente por sonar aún divertida por la situación, y es que la verdad era que la actitud del chico la divertía. Tenía que ser más creíble. – Draco… - esta vez acercó su cuerpo hasta pegarse a la espalda del joven, susurrando su nombre. Pudo notar inmediatamente como el cuerpo de Malfoy respondía ante ella. - ¿No me perdonas? – le dijo en tono meloso mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven, bajando su mano cada vez más. Cuando ésta estuvo a punto de cerrase sobre cierta parte por cierto bastante sensible de la anatomía del joven, él se dio vuelta bruscamente. Tomándola por sorpresa quedó sobre ella en el lecho. Tenía las muñecas de Hermione sujetas por sobre la cabeza de la chica.**

**- Draco, lo siento. – Esta vez su vos era completamente sincera. – Por favor no te enojes conmigo. Yo te amo y se cordelito significa más para mí que cualquier anillo.**

**El joven la miró, desnuda bajo él. Hermosa. ¿Cómo no perdonarla cuando hablaba así… cuando se veía así?**

**Lentamente soltó las muñecas de Hermione y con sus manos trazó un sinuoso viaje pasando por sus brazos, llegando a sus pechos, tocando su cintura, contorneando sus caderas. Durante todo el recorrido la respiración de la castaña no dejó de hacerse más intensa. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando Draco llegó hasta sus muslos y comenzó a masajearlos. Abrazó con sus piernas las caderas del joven y abrió los ojos para dedicarle una mirada insinuante. **

**- Déjame resarcirte. – le dijo con voz sugestiva. **

**Draco le sonrió seductoramente antes de perderse en un torbellino de pasión.**

…

- No me arrepiento de nada. – le dijo Hermione levantando su rostro y encontrándose con los grises ojos de Draco. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y se veía tranquila.

- Si tan sólo la vida nos hubiera dado una oportunidad. – Pensó el rubio. Pero la verdad era que sí se las había dado. Su amor no moriría con ellos. Habían dejado un fruto, una semilla de amor en la Tierra. Era el mundo, la sociedad, la gente la que no les había dado una chance de ser felices.

Hermione acercó sus labios hasta los de él y lo besó. Era un beso de despedida, y Draco lo supo desde el instante en que ella le dijo que no se arrepentía.

Sus miedos quedaron confirmados al escuchar a Hermione susurrar esas dos temidas palabras dentro del beso y luego caer a sus pies para nunca más volver a levantarse. Fue capaz de sostener el cuerpo inerte de la castaña antes de que cayera al suelo, pero no fue capaz de sostenerse a si mismo. Cayó de rodillas con Hermione entre sus brazos. La aferraba a si mismo maldiciendo en su interior al mundo, maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de no amarla. Así nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, pero bien sabía que él tampoco se arrepentía de nada.

Besó por últimas vez los labios de la joven que aún conservaban su calor y pudo ver el semblante tranquilo y sereno de Hermione. Sonrió a su vez con amargura.

Tomó su varita y recitó las mismas palabras que segundos antes había dicho la joven mientras se apuntaba al corazón.

A lo lejos todavía era posible escuchar los gritos de la guerra.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter miraba horrorizado la escena ante sus ojos. Su amiga de toda la vida, Hermione Granger, yacía sin vida junto al cuerpo inerte del mortífago Draco Malfoy.

Había estado apunto de intervenir cuando los había visto. Parecían listos para un duelo, pero cuando los escuchó decirse palabras de amor y abrazarse, se escondió tras un árbol. No pudo evitar escuchar todo. Sintió un terrible nudo en su garganta al ver morir a su amiga, pero sabía que no era su deber intervenir.

Ahora entendía todo.

Ahora entendía porque Hermione estaba a veces tan distraída las últimas semanas en Hogwarts y porque rechazaba a Ron con tanta vehemencia después de haber estado enamorada del pelirrojo por tanto tiempo.

Ahora entendía porque durante una misión Hermione desapareció misteriosamente y sólo volvió al día después. Alegaba que se había perdido y que estaba bien. Ahora sabía que quizás era otra la razón de su "extravío".

Ahora entendía el por qué de las frecuentes y eternas desapariciones de la joven de la casa que compartían los tres amigos junto con otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Ahora entendía porque a Hermione jamás se le veía con algún chico. Sin embargo se arreglaba y a veces la veía tarareando una canción romántica como si estuviera perdidamente enamorada.

Ahora entendía porque Draco Malfoy jamás era visto en acción con el resto de los mortífagos. Era sabido que Malfoy pertenecía al círculo más cercano a Voldemort, específicamente encargado de la parte logística. El rubio evitaba a cualquier costo el tener que encontrarse con Hermione. Qué ironía, Hermione era su mano derecha y Malfoy la de su enemigo.

Ahora entendía porque durante unos meses, hace unos tres años, Hermione pareció debilitarse y caer enferma durante un par de semanas. Se levantaba en las noches y vomitaba.

Ahora entendía porque después de es extraño período de decaimiento la chica pareció florecer. Y aún así durante varios meses Hermione prefirió no salir en misiones peligrosas, alegando que no se sentía muy bien, cuando todo el que la viera notaba que estaba radiante.

Ahora sabía porque la joven pareció morir en vida después de aquellos meses y ahora sabía porque un día repentinamente la muchacha dejó sus salidas y desde esa fecha jamás volvió a ser la misma.

Ahora sabía la verdad sobre Gracia. Todo encajaba ahora. Recordó la primera vez que vio a la bebiera en brazos de su madre adoptiva. Y como Luna le había dicho que la niña traía un anillo colgado al cuello. Aún conservaba perfectamente grabado en su mente lo que decía aquel anillo en su interior:

_Gracia, te amaremos siempre. En esta vida y en la otra._

_DH_

¡Cómo había sido tan tonto! Ahora recordaba que Hermione siempre llevaba una gargantilla de oro que le había dado su madre como regalo de Navidad en Hogwarts; y que Malfoy en Hogwarts jamás se quitó un anillo de plata. Eran la argolla y la cadena que llevaba Gracia.

La rubia le había dicho que prefería llamar a la niña como decía allí, porque sentía que los padres de la niña lo querrían así y porque estaba segura que esas personas habían sufrido mucho y que si habían dejado a su hija era por una razón muy poderosa.

Poco después Luna y su esposo salieron de Inglaterra por motivos de trabajo. Se preguntó que hubiera pasado si Hermione hubiera visto a la pequeña. Era el destino el que había salvado a la castaña de aquello y a la vez era el mismo destino el que se había encargado de dejar a la niña en buenas manos.

Y en aquellos momentos, en aquella hermosa y soleada tarde de 2005 en que Harry observaba a su ahijada de tres años correr por el pasto, todos esos pensamientos se venían a su mente. Mientras Luna preparaba la cena y Seamos estaba a punto de llegar de su trabajo, él era el encargado de no perder de vista a la pequeña.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la terrible última batalla en que por fin el bien había triunfado sobre el mal. Él, Harry Potter había vencido a Voldemort para siempre. ¿Pero acaso era aquello lo que él consideraba más relevante de aquel día? No, lo más relevante había sido lo que había visto a continuación tras un árbol.

El secreto de lo que había apreciado jamás había sido revelado y nunca lo sería. Ni siquiera a su esposa. Si Hermione y Malfoy se habían llevado el secreto de su amor hasta la muerte él no era quien para revelarlo. Además, ¿Para qué estropear la felicidad de su amiga Luna?

Escuchó una contagiosa risita y desvió su vista hacia Gracia. Era una hermosa niñita de cabellos castaños ligeramente ondulados y ojos grises. Una perfecta combinación de sus padres, pensó Harry.

La niña corría de un lado a otro como si quisiera agarrar algo que a último momento siempre se le escapaba de las manos. Reía escandalosamente, con la dulzura e ingenuidad propias de su corta edad.

- Espeden, ya los voy a agadard, ¡no escapen! – Gritaba la niña al aire como si le hablara a una figura que para el resto era invisible.

- Algún amigo invisible. – Pensó Harry.

- Jajajaja no me hagan coquilla jajaja pofavo jajaja – decía entre risas mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este es un oneshot para celebrar los 100 reviews de "Cásate conmigo, otra vez".

Por favorcito dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

Recuerden: Reviews!


End file.
